


Needle in a Bug

by Tseecka



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Unfulfilled Desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robber muses on a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle in a Bug

He can't get that blue light out of his head.   
  
It's not that he's never looked at it before--it's beautiful, it's wealth and power and never having a shortage of warmth for his bed, he can't get  _enough_  of looking at it--but there is something different about the vivid memory in his mind.  
  
The pale sheen of indigo-lit skin, already so white, now glowing phospherescent (like a nightlight); eyes so dark, like oceans going on forever, intense and beautiful and only deepened by the shadows the blue light throws over them; hair that catches the light in a shimmering, iridescent rainbow, a gradient of shining blue in constant motion as she sings to him; she shines and glitters in that harsh blue light like a perfect, rare insect.   
  
The Zydrate doesn't make them beautiful. Girls like Amber, they try, they spark their guns and float in a bubble of non-feeling while they beg for more, moaning like wanton whores. Everytime they come back, there's something new. Something to make them more attractive. New scalps, new eyes, new breasts, new skin--all he sees is fake, all he smells is the blood of the bodies they stole their beauty from. The only beauty he finds there in his den is the Zydrate itself, the peaceful shine of light that comes from those little glass vials. It is beauty, itself, but those girls are wrong to think it can make beauty.   
  
But her, the kid--that unsullied pallette of white innocence and dark naivete, already so perfect, untouched by the scalpel's blade--for her, the Zydrate works wonders. Just holding it. There, in her hand, it makes her beautiful; no surgery required, perfect and glowing and whole, like an insect preserved gently under glass.   
  
The image sticks in his mind and he wonders if a Graverobber can be the needle to pin her gently down and preserve that perfect beauty forever. 


End file.
